


The Plan

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foreplay, Library Sex, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby still couldn’t believe she was allowed to touch someone like Belle, but she was.  It <i>did</i> turn out to be a little more difficult than Ruby imagined, but she was never one to shy away from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - bossy.

Ruby still couldn’t believe she was allowed to touch someone like Belle, but she was.  It _did_ turn out to be a little more difficult than Ruby imagined, but she was never one to shy away from a challenge.

“No, not yet,” Belle said, voice cheerful and breathless, shrugging her shoulder to halt Ruby’s hand from sliding down the strap of Belle’s blue dress.  “Let’s kiss like this a bit more, if you don’t mind?”  She straddled Ruby’s lap on their favorite couch in the library and they’d been kissing for hours, letting hands wander over clothing, but Ruby was anxious for more.

She smiled up at Belle, teasing and hopeful.  “Can I do _this_?”  She inched her hand up Belle’s skirt against the slippery nylon of her tights.

Belle giggled, slapping Ruby’s hand away.  “Not yet!”  She straightened up in Ruby’s lap.  “I have a plan.  We’re going to kiss for another seven minutes, and then I’m going to take of my tights, or you can do it if you’d like.”

“Good plan so far,” Ruby said eagerly.

“And then I’m going to sit on the couch while you go on your knees and put your mouth on me.  You may also use your fingers for…” she stumbled a little, cute face scrunched as she thought, “clitoral stimulation?  Yes, that’s what the books call it.”  She glanced at her watch, ignoring Ruby’s incredulous expression.  “Okay, let’s continue, shall we?”

“As you wish,” Ruby said, leaning up for another kiss.


End file.
